


Kind-Hearted Woman

by MyBoyBuildsCoffins



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jael and Count Hassildor are Buddies, Jael can be a jerk sometimes, My First Fanfic, Please Forgive me, Unlawful Arrest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBoyBuildsCoffins/pseuds/MyBoyBuildsCoffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outraged and confused upon being arrested thrust into the affairs of the Empire, Jael Sevarine, a dissolute noblewoman is forced into saving all of Tamriel. (This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if its terrible.) Jael is arrogant and just a tad bit snooty but she has a good heart and she's fully committed to the quest she's been given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, like I said this is my first ever ever fanfic so I would love any critiques any of you have in the comments! :)

The single strangest day in the life of the Lady Jael Sevarine started out so innocently.

She was wandering around the market district in her favorite lilac dressing gown that she had _imported_ from Skyrim.

As she minded her own her own business, shopping for some nice staves and maybe a few soul gems. She had just stepped out of Mystic Emporium when suddenly soldiers of the Imperial Watch surrounded her, issued a decree of arrest and threw her and her new gown into the dust.

She was outraged! They almost dragged her away before she came to her senses and her fight-or-flight instinct kicked in. Anyone in their right mind could see that she was left with no choice but to defend herself from these Imperial brutes. Muttering a spell, she lifted her hands menacingly.

Jael, in her infinite wisdom, decided to defend herself with magic.

In front of countless witnesses.

In broad daylight.

It _really_ could have gone better.

Almost as soon as Jael had begun to fight back against the unlawful assault, a passing good Samaritan from the Mages Guild saw the intrepid men of the Imperial Watch struggling with an enraged sorceress and decided to help by throwing a silencing spell at Jael.

Ah, good Samaritans.

She hadn't realized what had happened at first and was terrified when, suddenly, pushing her delicate little hands against the guards did nothing. No ice, no fire, no sparks. Nothing.

She looked up, bewildered at the gathering crowd of beggars and busybodies and miraculously caught the eye of Watch Captain Adamus Phillida.

"Phillida!" She cried indignantly, "What is the meaning of this-" She was abruptly cut off by the strike of a guard's gauntlet against the back of her head. The worst part of it all is that her day was only to become more extraordinarily bizarre.

After that rather unfortunate incident in the market, Jael spent the next three hours in an unconscious bliss. Somewhere along the way she lost her gown and her new gems, and the whole time no one would tell her of the circumstances behind her arrest. When she first woke she was sincerely hoping that it had all been a dream and that she was back home in Skingrad all comfy and warm, ready to have tea with Count Hassildor or something. As nice as that would have been, this was no dream. Jael had awoken in the dirty, dusty and all around terrible institution of the Imperial prison. Her head was throbbing and there was also the huge inconvenience of the rude Dunmer in the cell across from hers.

 _Gods! The nerve!_  She thought,  _She, Jael Sevarine, tossed into prison like a common criminal and accosted like a dog!_   Truly, it was shameful.

She paced back and fourth in her scratchy sack cloth garments while the Dunmer ranted at her. After almost an hour, her savior arrived. Emperor Uriel Septim VII (may his soul rest peacefully in the light of Atherius) along with his personal guards liberated her by barging in and escaping through her cell.

They could not have fought past the first group of red-robed fanatics without her help and then, as a "thank you" she supposed, they left her there, disappearing behind a tightly locked and annoyingly solid door. She was separated from the Emperor and his blades for a while, braving rats and goblins, although she did get a nifty goblin's-head staff out of the whole ordeal, so that was something.

It took awhile but she caught up with them again, shooting a menacing stare at the blades who banished her. Uriel, on the other hand had taken quite a shine to her and even asked about her birthsign, The Lord, and she thanked him for asking.

The assassins made their escape from the city more than difficult but the blades made short work of them and Jael's magic was a force to be reckoned with.

It wasn't enough. _None of it_   was enough to save Uriel in the end. It saddened Jael, perhaps his mind was addled in the chaos of being attacked so suddenly and losing his sons, but he had real faith in her, and that was more than her pretentious family had ever given her.

"You are the one from my dreams," he had said. It felt like she was coasting through some sort of skooma-induced nightmare, and just before that damned assassin stabbed his own emperor in the back, Uriel Septim had placed the Amulet of Kings in her hands. "Take it to Jauffre," he had implored her "He alone knows where to find my last son."

She braved the rest of the sewers alone with her heavy heart, coming along nothing worse and a few goblin berserkers and over-sized rats.

When she came upon the exit with the key in one hand and the amulet in the other she suddenly and clearly understood that her fate was coming upon her. With a deep breath of the putrid sewer-smelling air she stepped forward into the light.

A strange nightmare indeed.

 

       


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jael confronts Adamus Phillida. I might add more later.

Adamus was in his office finishing up on the last of his paperwork when he heard a commotion in the hallway outside. He was about to get up and see what the fuss was about when a shrill voice rang out in the hall.

"LET ME IN OR I SWEAR TO ALL THE GODS I'LL BURN YOU ALIVE!" He drew back at that, recognizing the voice instantly. He had heard that her cell was empty but hadn't actually gotten around to investigating it, what with the assassination and all.

He braced himself, this was going to be a long day.

Adamus put his quill down and sighed, wincing as the door to his office was thrown open and an incredibly disheveled young noble stormed in.

"Hello Jael, rough morning?"

Her white-blonde hair hung in uneven dreads, her sackcloth pants were dripping wet to the knees and she looked royally pissed. He wasn't even sure why he insisted on antagonizing her.

" _Rough morning_? I was arrested yesterday in the market with absolutely no cause I-"

He dipped his quill back in the ink pot and continued his report without looking at her. "And you viciously resisted arrest."

She gritted her teeth "It wasn't _Vicious_." 

Adamus shook his head "Jael... even if you hadn't resisted arrest, the charges brought against you-"

"WHAT CHARGES?" She screamed.

He leaned away from her slightly "You don't know?"

Her nostrils flared "No, _sir_ I do _not_."

 Adamus gave her his best 'You're-inconveniencing-me-greatly-but-I-suppose-that-I-have-to-help-you-even-though-I don't-want-to' sigh and dug through reports until he found her decree of arrest. He tossed it at her wordlessly.

She glared at him as she took the scroll from him and unrolled it with unnecessary force. Her lips moved and muttered as she read. 

"Aggravated assault...grand larceny... and... _desecration of sacred crypts_?" She looked up incredulously, "All in _Anvil_ , what is this?" 

Adamus looked back up at her "You're denying the charges?" 

Her mouth opened, an insult on the tip of her tongue, amazingly however, no insult left her lips. She looked as shocked by it as he was. "Yes, I'm denying the charges."

He folded his arms on the desk. "What say you in your defense?"

Jael sat down in the chair opposite to Adamus. "Well, for one thing, I cannot stand Anvil. It smells of salt and whores, of course, that alone isn't enough to deter me entirely. The truth of it is, I purchased a house there some time ago and I am NOT _ever_ going anywhere near that place again. honestly, I haven't been to anvil in months, I was home in Skingrad. Send a postman to Count Hassildor if you will. We had lunch the day this was issued."

Adamus furrowed his brow "I will send word to the Count. This is highly irregular, but with the chaos of late I suppose its permissible. Jael Sevarine, Lady of Rosethorn Hall, given your illustrious family name and complete lack of any past offenses, you are hereby pardoned by the Empire. You may collect your things from the bailiff."

She curtsied and stormed off to find some better clothes. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! That's it for the first and second chapters! Let me know what you think, and there will be more. (I promise.) Thank you.


End file.
